Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 37
|prev = Chapter 36 |next = Chapter 38 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-37-779942820 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181765186927/underearth-book-1-chapter-37}} After the Judgement hall was another corridor that ramped upward, at the top of which were some vines, a layer of leaves at the maw of a doorway, and a plaque having the same symbols Frisk had seen all throughout the Underground. "ΑΊΘΟΥΣΑ ΤΟΥ ΘΡΌΝΟΥ", is what the plaque read. Frisk entered into the enormous doorway, on the other side of which was more of the sunlight like light, and a floor completely covered wall to wall in golden flowers. A massive Monster with long, flowing blond hair and horns on their head, shoulders ornamented with golden plate-mail, and a back ornamented with a long purple cloak stood in the middle. "Dum dee dum..." the Monster sang as it watered the flowers. "Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers." The Monster went silent for a minute before tipping the watering can in their hand up. "Here we are!" he said as he turned around, a great big grin on his bearded, goat-like face. "Howdy! How can I-" then the Monster took a step back, their grin fading faster than Sans. "Oh." Asgore looked around, trying to find his words. "I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?' But... You know how it is." Asgore walked over to one of the stained-glass windows in the room, looking outside for a bit. Eventually, he looked back at Frisk. "Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... Perfect weather for a game of catch." he said before looking back out the window. They both remained silent. For Frisk, it was because this was not the type of conversation he expected to be having with Asgore. Eventually, Asgore looked back, extremely solemnly. "You know what we must do." he said. "When you are ready, come into the next room." Asgore walked off into the following room, followed slowly by Frisk. "How tense..." Asgore said when Frisk walked in. "Just think of it like... A visit to the dentist." Asgore walked down another hallway, at the end of which was a pillared doorway like the one Frisk passed through before meeting Flowey. "Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either." Asgore then walked through the doorway, slowly followed by Frisk. On the other side of the doorway was a room strikingly similar to the one Frisk first met Flowey and Toriel. At the end of the room, a tiny amount of light was shining in. "This is where Cerberus resides. The thing that keeps us all trapped underground." Asgore paused. "If... If by chance you have any unfinished business... Please do what you must." "No Asgore. I'm ready." Frisk responded. "... I see... This is it, then." Asgore then suddenly brought his arms out from under his cloak, holding something long and red, and stabbed it into the ground. Frisk then felt some sort of energy pulsing into the ground, until it just as suddenly stopped, and Asgore pulled the object out of the ground and back into his cloak. Next thing Frisk knew, seven capsules emerged from the ground, six of which were filled. Frisk pulled the dagger he'd found earlier and got ready for the up-coming fight. }} Category:Underearth